


Koyamama hugs

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [14]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi is having a bad day and needs some cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koyamama hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14. Help! These things are getting longer and longer! I can't suppress the word count anymore D:

A fierce pout was plastered over Tegoshi's face.

"Did Shige bully you?" 

Tegoshi shook his head.

"Did the ItteQ staff bully you too much again?"

Another shake and Tegoshi's lips remained tightly shut.

"Did one of your soccer friends ditch you last minute?"

Tegoshi shook his head more frantically as the pout deepened. Koyama sighed and pulled the younger man into his lap.

"You can talk to me when you're ready okay Tesshi? I love you whatever happens."

A nod was followed by a barely audible whisper. "Love you too Kei-chan."

Koyama's face lit up with a radiant smile and he hugged the younger man tighter.


End file.
